sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mortimer Jones
Name: Mortimer Argentine Jones Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: Senior School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Science Club, medicine, human anatomy, previously camping and hiking with his older brother. Appearance: The absolute first thing you notice about Mortimer is his height, assuming you notice him at all. He's nearly 6'6", 150 lbs, with broad shoulders and a thick neck. The second thing you notice is his eyes. They're a dull gray that rarely seems to reflect sunlight, corpse-like. Then you see his pallor. He's so white that you can see some of the veins in his hands along with a lot of wiry strength in his hands. Mort is rarely noticed; he rarely speaks in class or out of it. In fact he rarely makes a sound at all. His voice is cracked from ill-use. His laugh, when he bothers to actually use it, sounds like a carrion crow. His face is almost always expressionless. He has high cheekbones and a gaunt look to his face, accentuated by his sharp nose and thin lips. Mortimer has short white-blonde hair and the beginnings of a beard that he usually keeps shaved off. Biography: Mortimer was born in Highland Beach to well to do parents. he was born smart. Even when he was young, he always sounded like he was about four or five years older due to his precocious vocabulary. He was always tinkering with stuff and consequently getting into trouble when he took apart the water heater again. Growing up, he was overshadowed by his brother, Arom, who was extremely good at a lot of things, including impressing their parents, earning the nickname "Golden Boy". So predictably, Mortimer's achievements got absent-minded affection at best. The thing was that Arom loved his baby brother and looked out for him. Mort became very devoted to his brother, who was there at the science fair when Mort got first place, despite both parents being elsewhere, or when Mort tried out for Little League and failed miserably because he couldn't hit the ball and Arom took them both out for ice cream to compensate. Arom got all the attention from the parents, and Mort got most of Arom's attention. In many ways Mort was raised by his brother. Once Mort got into high school, he started getting interested in medicine; he read a couple of college textbooks on human biology and fell in love. Mortimer kept his hand with physics but it wasn't what he really enjoyed. He was in an advanced math program and an advanced biology/chemistry program. Arom excelled in language arts and history, with an eye towards drama. He did well in all his classes. Arom got a place at Boden college, and was home for the summer in Mort's Junior year. The one thing neither Arom nor Mort could master was driving, although Arom had his license at that point. Arom pulled out in front of a cop car moving at 80 MPH on the highway. Both Arom and Mort were in the car at the time. The cop car crashed into their trunk sending them spinning into a ditch, which in turn caused a huge truck to swerve into Arom's side of the car, shearing off the driver's side of the car entirely. When Mort came to, he was in half of a Honda. He cut his way out the seatbelt with a utility knife Arom had given him. He got out and ran down the street to see what happened to his brother. Mort found the other half of the car, still on fire. He tried to open the driver's door, but it was locked shut. He ran around to the trunk and reached in through a huge hole and pulled out a tire iron. He managed to break the two remaining hinges on the door and pulled half of his brother's body out of the car to the edge of the road; no-one ever found the legs and pelvis of Arom Jones' body. Arom had died quickly, if not too painfully; his neck was broken from the impact of the truck. Mortimer was a wreck, with second degree burns on his arms and legs, accidently self-inlicted lacerations, smoke inhalation, and a concussion from trying to rescue his brother. Psychologically, Mort had lost the one true parent figure he'd ever had. He was depressed for a long time, and probably still is. His actual parents made a token attempt to build a relationship with him, but failed miserably because Mort was barely registering other people at this point. This attempt at bonding was halted for one reason shared by all parties; They all thought that the wrong brother died. Basically, Mort threw himself into his studies but he became numb to the world, needing to be told to eat, or he wouldn't at eat all. And even when he did eat, it was mechanical, like a robot making the motions. His few friends drifted away after a couple ice baths in his rather dead personality. He has been known exhibit a small amount of very, very dry humor, but humor was mostly lost on him. If it wasn't, he never showed it. He sort of faded into obscurity until he got into Harvard with a partial scholarship. The administration then went out of their way to make life easy for him. This earned some of the bullies' ire. He spent the rest of the year, mechanically going through the motions of his life until the senior trip. Advantages: Mortimer has many qualities he shares with the traditional psychopathic model. He has demonstrated a distinct lack of interest in the living since the accident. He has no problem hurting others. Mort is fast, particularly at sprints, and surprisingly strong; he levered a crushed car door off of a car with a tire iron to get at his brother. He can probably escape or run down most of the contestants in the open or in cover. He knows first aid. But his primary advantage is his brain. This kid is flat out devious. He could actually be a danger to the program, if he gets it in his head to work against it. Disadvantages: Mort may just crack up and kill himself. He's unstable. This could work in our favor, but it will cause him problems functioning around others in a group or even finding other allies. He doesn't have any friends, and isn't capable of keeping them. He doesn't have great stamina, and has fairly bad eyesight. Mort isn't exceptionally good in close combat or at a range; he's had no training in either method. He does have a high pain tolerance and this could mean that if he gets seriously injured, he'd be a walking dead man before he noticed and could get into a critical condition before he can do anything about it. He seems to not care about dying, and may in fact be looking for a way to snuff the rooster. Prediction: Will probably either snap, kill a couple of people and then die painfully or will just die painfully after doing nothing of consequence. Designated Number: Male Student no. 66 The above biography is as written by Endless Helix. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Yari Conclusions: I've gotta tell ya, these loner types are the reason I have faith in this game. It doesn't matter if all these silly little hippies out on the island try to band together and survive, I'm willing to bet our buddy B66 will mow 'em all down! He doesn't have any friends, what's to stop him from killing everybody else? Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Wade Wilson Collected Weapons: Yari (issued) Allies: Braden Marsh, Kode Hairesu, Joe Gai Enemies: None Mid-Game Evaluation: Mortimer did nothing of any interest until day five, where he appeared at the Lagoon, alongside Braden Marsh, Kode Hairesu, and Joe Gai, having formed a group to attempt to escape the island. They were soon interuppted by the arrival of Jodene Zalack, and then an attack by a deranged Wade Wilson, who proceeded to slaughter everybody there. Post-Game Evaluation: What can I say? It's another kid who did absolutely nothing of any interest except get killed alongside three other kids who did absolutely nothing of any interest Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mortimer, in chronological order. V3: *Paint it Red *The Pretender Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mortimer Jones. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students